


until the end

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: kasinara soulmate aus [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: soulmarks provide little in the ways of comfort.





	until the end

“My orders?”

Kasius tries not to flinch at her words.

It’s a perfectly reasonable question, one she has asked hundreds of times, but it still sinks like lead into his stomach.

They’re bad words to have, as a prince, as a commander; you’re going to hear them rather frequently. They’re worse words to have when you’re utterly, desperately in love with your second.

His fingers press against the letters on his wrist as he answers; hearing her say those words is never easy, sending her into combat after only strengthens his unease.

If only he knew which words are on her skin, so that he could never speak them.

But Sinara doesn’t believe in such things and has always refused to show him her mark.

“What does it matter?”she said more than once.“Even if they’re real, you won’t know until it’s too late.”

She’s right, in a way, but he doesn’t need to see the mark to know that she is his destiny.

But waiting with no news, no sign of life, never knowing if he’s already spoken his last words to her, if she has heard what’s imprinted on her wrist and decided to tempt fate - it’s unbearable. It’s torture. It’s hours of heartbeat not quite right, of hands shaking if he doesn’t distract himself, of breathing in fear, breathing out dread.

It does not prepare him for the soldier arriving and confirming his worst nightmare.

 

Her skin is still warm to the touch; if he looks only at her face she might just be sleeping.

“Please,”he hears himself say, as if she might open her eyes if he just begs hard enough, sit up and say something, anything, just not _My orders?_

She doesn’t, of course, no matter how long he stays by her side. Her skin is ice cold by the time he finds himself removing the cover from her wrist.

His words look so innocent against her skin.

_Show no mercy._


End file.
